Juntos...
by Ariadna
Summary: un viejo fic que decidí publicar aquí... después de que todo acabó, Shinji y Asuka tienen una conversación...


-…¿ya te sientes mejor

**__**

JUNTOS…

Por: ARIADNA.

___________________________________________________________________

-…¿ya te sientes mejor?

-¿Eh?… Sí…

Ambos se mantienen en silencio, prefieren no decir nada… 

Shinji estaba incómodo. Asuka no era de las que se quedaban calladas muy seguido, pero desde que había despertado no decía casi nada… el tercer niño la miró a la cara, y vio como ella observaba el horizonte. Siguió su mirada y descubrió el Sol escondiéndose lentamente tras el mar de LCL, donde los Evangelions en serie descansaban crucificados…

-Ya es tarde… ¿estás bien? ¿No tienes frío? – preguntó Shinji, preocupado aún por la salud de su compañera.

-Estoy bien.

Más silencio.

El chico tomó la manta que había encontrado entre los escombros de la ciudad hace unas horas y abrigó con ésta a su amiga.

-…

Lentamente Asuka se recostó, tratando de no apoyarse en sus heridas, y le dio la espalda al hijo del comandante Ikari, aún mirando el horizonte distante…

Shinji estuvo un rato quieto junto a la chica, pero luego se incorporó y fue a recostarse alejado de ella.

-Por favor… no te vayas…

Shinji se sorprendió un poco, la Asuka que conocía nunca le hubiese pedido eso, y menos por favor… obedeció y regresó a su lado. Se sentó de espaldas a ella…

Pasaron 30 minutos, una hora…

-Cuando era pequeña, muy pequeña, mi padre me llevó por primera vez a la playa, lo disfruté mucho… 

Shinji aún no se había dormido y escuchó a la germano-japonesa con atención.

-Luego de cumplir los cuatro años, mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí. – la chica tomó una pausa, pensativa. - Desde ese entonces, mi madre dejó de hablarme, dejó de trabajar, dejó de preocuparse por mí, y dedicó toda su atención a una muñeca, ¡una maldita muñeca! – Asuka cerró los puños fuertemente. – Los doctores decían que sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo conmigo y mejoraría, pero ella nunca más volvió a reconocerme como una hija suya, su única hija era esa muñeca… - otra pausa… pero prosiguió. – …El día en que fui escogida como piloto de Eva corrí a verla. Pensaba que se sentiría orgullosa de mí, ella trabajaba en la Nerv de Alemania y pensé que al enterarse de esa noticia volvería a quererme. Entré en la habitación… y en ese momento la vi ahí, colgada del techo, y la muñeca degollada en el suelo. Tenía cara de felicidad… pero a mí no me gustó nada esa cara…

el muchacho se sorprendió mucho a causa de lo que le estaba confesando Asuka, tanto por lo que ella decía, como por el hecho de que se lo dijera…

-Cuando subí la última vez al Eva 02, antes de que los evas en serie aparecieran… ella estaba ahí, conmigo, y entendí todo… tanto tu madre como la mía están atrapadas en esos malditos demonios gigantes a los que llamamos Evas…

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que mi madre…?

-Mamá me lo dijo. Nuestras madres tuvieron que sacrificarse para poder estar con nosotros. – finalizó Asuka. - No estábamos completos sin el amor materno, ellas no podían dárnoslo de otra forma…

La chica calló, Shinji trataba de asimilar todo lo dicho por Asuka. 

__

"¿Será cierto? ¿Qué nuestras madres quisieron complementarse con nosotros para así protegernos?"

-¿Qué crees tú? – preguntó ella.

-Yo… no lo sé…

Otro silencio. La brisa pasaba suavemente, pero su olor era espantoso, olía a sangre…

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué sobreviví yo? Debería estar muerta ¿no? Sentí… sentí cuando los Evas en serie me devoraban poco a poco, me despedazaban… y luego te oí… te oí gritar aterrorizado… y después… nada. Nada en lo absoluto. Me sentí en el limbo, en la nada… hasta que te volví a ver. Estabas tú, y Rei. Les gritaba, pero no me escuchaban, estaba sangrando, no podía moverme, les pedía ayuda pero era como si me hubiese quedado sin voz… y él apareció, el último ángel, el quinto niño… Kaworu Nagisa, el que me había reemplazado, momentáneamente, tanto con mi Eva, como en el corazón de mi madre, y en el tuyo…

-No, Asuka, no fue a…

La segunda niña no se dejó interrumpir.

-Él hizo que dejara de sangrar y me vendó, para luego hacerme dormir. Para cuando desperté, tú estabas a mi lado y todo había acabado… 

Asuka volvió a callar. Shinji esperó un rato más antes de decidirse a hablar.

-¿por qué me contaste todo eso? – preguntó al fin.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

-No lo sé. 

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio otro rato, luego Asuka agregó:

-Es que te pareces a mí…

Shinji cerró los ojos. Era cierto, sus historias se parecían. Al morir su madre, su padre lo abandonó, para centrar toda su atención en los Evas, y en Rei…

-¿ahora entiendes porque odiaba tanto a Rei? Ella es la muñeca…

Él no dijo nada, y se mantuvieron nuevamente en silencio.

-¿Crees que haya más sobrevivientes? – preguntó la pelirroja. 

-No. – respondió secamente él.

-Ya no hay nadie… estamos solos… – murmuró Asuka. - no… no estamos solos… nos tenemos el uno al otro… 

-como Adán y Eva… - comentó Shinji, algo irónico.

-¿Estaremos siempre juntos? – preguntó ella de manera ansiosa. 

-¿Juntos? - Shinji pensó en esa palabra, tan lejana durante toda su vida, y ahora…

El chico levantó la mano y tomó, con ésta, la mano de su compañera. 

Mientras, la noche cubría el cielo. 

-Juntos…

~owari~

___________________________________________________________________

Notas: 

Err… este fue un intento de fanfic de Evangelion que hice en un rato, no tiene mucho sentido y no llega a nada pero tenia ganas de escribir algo sobre el tema ^^. 

Shin Seiki Evangelion pertenece al estudio Gainax.


End file.
